


Of Flesh and Bone

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Malex One Shots [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Body Worship (somewhat), Couch Sex, Definitely a happy ending, Hurt/Comfort, If you look closely there’s plot., M/M, Mild Angst, PWP, Praise Kink, Two men in love, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: “I want you to sit back on the couch so I can take care of you baby.”Pet names were usually not on the menu, but Michael found he was having a visceral response to being called it this time. Carefully sitting back on the couch, Alex straddled Michael’s lap, making sure to flex his ass muscles as he positioned himself over Michael’s groin. Giving a little wriggle, Alex moaned slightly, and it definitely was not faked. Five minutes near Michael and it was like he was a horny teenager again.“You treat me so good baby. You’re so gentle with me when I need you to be. But tonight, just let me take care of you. You look so beautiful Michael. A work of art that only I get to see.”





	Of Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Light dusting of plot, sprinkled generously with Alex and Michael doing what they do best. Each other.

Alex and Michael had fallen into a comfortable routine since all the craziness of their lives had calmed down. Alex knew his secret, Maria had heard about it too. Jesse Manes was rotting in some obscure military prison, Cam’s sister had been released and the two of them were providing humanitarian relief somewhere warm with large mosquitos. 

Mondays they spent their evening trying new recipes they found on the internet. Tuesdays were usually spent on the couch after they discovered most of their Monday meals were bad ideas off the hop. Wednesday they watched a movie curled up under a blanket on Alex’s couch. Thursday was sexual experimentation day where they had so far discovered that Michael liked to be spanked, and Alex liked to have nipple clamps used on him. Fridays they volunteered at the humane society walking puppies.

Weekends were a mix of everything. Except experimental dinners. One day a week was enough of an adventure in that for them both. 

Their lives were relatively close to normal, though some things always seemed to come up. Federal agents sniffing around from time to time did tend to put them on high alert. Once or twice it appeared that people from Michael’s home planet were sniffing around, but something frightened them off. Occasional threats to deporting Mr. Ortecho even lead Alex to hack a few government databases to forge his citizenship papers now that his Dad was no longer blocking his security access upgrades. 

Their sex life was terrific. 

Life was good. 

Sometimes though, ghosts from Michael’s past came unburied which left him feeling either angry, depressed, or very withdrawn. Alex remained steadfast and understanding. He’d woken up many times wrapped in Michael’s arms, drenched in sweat, voice hoarse from screaming. More than once he had seen the bruises from where he’d hit Michael in his nightmare, with nothing but a soft smile and concerned eyes asking, “You need anything from me darlin’” with that sweet southern drawl that seemed thicker in the early hours of morning. He hadn’t driven off Michael with his night terrors, it was a no-brainer that he’d be here for whatever Michael was ever going through.

Looking over the top of his book at the clock, Alex frowned a bit. Michael was rarely late. Especially not on Thursday. But he hadn’t received any urgent messages or phone calls from anyone so he figured it was just a glitch. Going back to the page he’d re-read about 5 times, he closed the book and set it aside, stretching out on the couch. 

A short while later, he heard the familiar crunch of gravel under the almost worn away tires of the truck that legally probably should not have still been running on the roadway. Michael loved his old rust bucket and there was a practical use to the tie down straps and the tailgate, as they’d discovered three weeks ago. On a Thursday of course. Hearing the door open and close, Alex felt the familiar flutter of anticipation in his chest knowing that Michael was about to walk through the door. It was not an understatement to say that Michael still made him feel like the teenager he’d been in the shed from before Jesse shit so spectacularly on their lives. 

Sitting up when the door opened, he immediately saw the slump to Michael’s shoulders, which had nothing to do with the box he had in his hands containing what looked like the contents of his locker from work. Including the hastily taken picture of the two of them at a carnival last summer. Michael’s face was covered with cotton candy and Alex looked like he was going to dislocate his jaw from laughing so broadly. This didn’t bode well. 

Sliding off the couch, he made his way carefully over to Michael. He’s left his leg off today so he was half hopping, half using his crutch to close the distance. Steadying himself on one leg, he gingerly took the box out of his hands, and set it on the floor beside the sectional. Michael’s eyes fluttered up to look in Alex’s the look of defeat already etched in there. Running his hands through Michael’s hair, he simply gave Michael a kiss that was soft enough, loving enough, and caring enough that it brought a tear to his eyes. 

“Are you okay Michael?”

Grunting a half response, he looked into Alex’s eyes.

“I’ve been bad Alex. I...I think I need to be punished.”

Alex could hear that he wasn’t really into what they’d discussed earlier. From all appearances, it looked like Michael had definitely lost his job, so Alex could understand if he wasn’t feeling the ‘humiliation’ theme they’d discussed. Mind switching tracks to something else he’d been wanting to spring on MIchael for some time, he figured why not.

“Actually baby. I was thinking that tonight you needed someone to take care of you instead. Would you like that?”

Michael’s look of confusion evaporated fairly quickly before he nodded numbly.

“But I need your help first. See. I was a bit foolish and didn’t grab my leg. And for this to work I need you to pick me up in your big, strong arms, and carry me over to the couch.”

Michael gave him a soft smile before scooping him up. Alex was more than a little independent, so he figured that this was all part of whatever his lover had up his sleeve. Smiling a bit more when Alex wrapped his arm around his neck, his steps faltered a little when Alex nuzzled his neck. 

“I knew it would be easy for you. To a strong man like you I must weight next to nothing.”

Biting back the urge to tell him that he was using his telekinesis to help with the lift because Alex was pretty solid muscle in all the right ways that left him hard and panting just at the thought that he could touch it whenever he wanted to.

Leaning up and whispering in Michael’s ear, he said in a commanding tone.

“I want you to sit back on the couch so I can take care of you baby.”

Pet names were usually not on the menu, but Michael found he was having a visceral response to being called it this time. Carefully sitting back on the couch, Alex straddled Michael’s lap, making sure to flex his ass muscles as he positioned himself over Michael’s groin. Giving a little wriggle, Alex moaned slightly, and it definitely was not faked. Five minutes near Michael and it was like he was a horny teenager again.

“You treat me so good baby. You’re so gentle with me when I need you to be. But tonight, just let me take care of you. You look so beautiful Michael. A work of art that only I get to see.”

Leaning forward he captured Michael’s lips with his own. Already the tension was starting to leave his body. They’d talk about everything of seriousness later. Right now, Alex was just wanting to make sure Michael felt loved. Boneless too. The fact that Alex was hungry for the chance to touch Michael as if he hadn’t just seen him 12 hours ago. Slowly unbuttoning the over shirt pulling it off and throwing it behind the couch. Pulling off Michael’s t-shirt, he growled a little in frustration when it got caught at the back of Michael’s pants. Giving up on grace, Alex tore open the white undershirt pushing the scraps off his shoulders. Michael bucked at that, driving some much needed friction between them, eliciting another moan from Alex

“So eager baby. Do you want to fill me up with your hard cock Michael. Because I want you to. I need to feel you in me so badly.”

Running his hands up Michael’s chest, teasing at the hair with his nails, Alex leans forward and laves one of Michael’s incredibly sensitive nipples with the flat of his tongue, alternating between nipping it, and sucking gently on it. Normally after work, even on Thursdays, Michael would have had a shower before they proceeded to bed. Alex, in the back of his mind, was glad he hadn’t given him the choice tonight. There was a thrill of having the taste of Michael on his tongue without the soap after taste.

“Your body is so beautiful Michael. So strong. I love that I get to see it. That you let me touch all of it. You let me taste all of it.”

Pulling Michael into another groaning kiss, he ran his fingers through Michael’s curls, pulling his head back enough so he could lick a swath up the carotid artery, feeling Michael shiver at the intimacy. 

“Your mind. Baby your mind is the best of all. You are brilliant. The way you see things, and how they work. The fact you let me be in your thoughts at all. You treat me so good baby. You make me feel loved.”

Michael turned his head so he could look Alex in the eye. Rolling his hips, he bit his lip in the way he knew drove the blood south on Alex. 

“It’s because you’re so easy to love Alex. Like you were made just for me.”

“Oh baby, I was made just for you. No-one else could touch me the way that you do. You do me so right.”

Rolling his hips down on Michael, giving a nice slow rub, he took on of Michael’s hands and licked the index finger shyly. Grinning as Michael crooked his finger just slightly Alex sealed his lips around the digit, rolling his tongue around it, sucking it as deeply as he dared. The grunt that was forced out of Michael made him smile. Taking his middle finger in at the same time, he bobbed his head, relishing the taste of the salt of his skin, and the heat of the slightly warmer alien physiology. Keeping eye contact as he worked the fingers in his mouth he batted away Michael’s other hand that was attempting to undo his shirt. 

“No no Michael. You just sit back. Let me take care of you for a change.”

Reaching up, he slowly undid the buttons. He’d forgone the usual undershirt, so as he undid his shirt, he let it slide down his shoulders slowly, before letting it fall away. Arching back so Michael could look his fill, he felt himself shiver at the feather light touches tracing down to his belt buckle. Batting his hand away, he bit the corner of his lip then whispered shyly.

“Do you want me naked when you fuck me Michael. Is that what you want? Me, completely in your hands. I want to make you feel good. The way you always make me feel good.”

Michael nodded mutely, caressing the hair that peppered the otherwise smooth texture of his skin. Sliding, rather reluctantly off Michael’s lap, with a stability born of practice, he undid the buttons on his jeans, slowly sliding them to the ground while at the same Michael slide his jeans down until they stuck at just below his knees. Alex shifted forward, draping his injured leg to one side and removing his pants from the other led, letting them fall on the floor. 

Reaching between them, he lined up his cock with Michael’s and wrapped a hand around both of them. Slowly moving his hand between them, just this side of enough friction to do more than tease, he looked down.

“Look at you. So hard and ready to claim whatever you want from me. Take, whatever you want from me. You’re so strong I wouldn’t be able to stop you. Not that I’d ever want to.”

Michael was too lost in the moment to even raise an eyebrow, instead he flexed his pecs, which did cause Alex to grab them tighter. Pulling Alex down into a crushing kiss, he gently placed one finger against Alex’s mouth, then another, working them in and out of his hungry mouth, before reaching down, and pressing them to Alex’s entrance. 

Taking a deep breath and bearing down a little, he didn’t even try to suppress the groan he knew was building up. His dick gave a mutinous shiver as though it were going to give up the game too quickly, which made Alex bark out another hoarse grown. Looking at Michael with wide eyes, his pupils blown, he clenched around the fingers and ground down on them with wanton abandon.

Moving both his hands to Michael’s firm pecs, he grasped at them at though trying to gain purchase but his body wasn’t cooperating. Gasping as though he were having a hard time breathing, he nipped at Michael’s ear lobe, grunting in satisfaction, before throwing his head back in a moan that echoed in the quieter corners of the house as Michael worked in a third finger. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Alex reached under the cushion and pulled out a bottle of lube. Slowly pulling himself off Michael’s hand, his body protested at the sudden lack of burning pressure that he loved so much. He could spend hours with Michael working him open little by little, teasing every sound and swear in his vocabulary out until he was an undone mess of a human. But tonight, he meant what he said when he told Michael that he needed to feel him inside his body. Pouring a good amount in his hand, he slicked Michael up and positioned him self on Michael’s tip.

“Baby you make me feel so good. I want to make you feel good. I want you so bad. To see and feel your hard body work me over and just do to me what makes you feel good.”

Slowly lowering himself down, which was much easier said than done with the missing legs, his breath caught in his throat as Michael reached out and helped lower him down roughly spreading him open, but carefully working his way into his love so as to not hurt him more than he knows Alex likes.

Bottoming out, Alex rocked back and forth to adjust to his lover’s generous endowment. He felt the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Pinching his own nipple, he let out a surprised squeak when Michael nudged his hand away and bit with the pressure he knew was hardwired into Alex to get him seeing stars. Alternating back and forth, slowly moving in Alex, Michael let himself have his hands wander.

“Mine mine mine mine mine.”

Something in the primitive language of simply claiming him like this made Alex weak in the knees. Not for the first time glad that he was not on both feet. As Michael moved, rolling himself in Alex, they had the fleeting feeling that neither of them were going to last long from this.

Feeling Michael’s nearly bruising grip grab and squeeze at every available and reachable part of his body, he shivered slightly as Michael’s touch moved to his surgical scar from the amputation. Without hesitation, the desperate grasps turned into feather light touches. Not as though he were touching glass, but as though he were memorizing the feeling of something precious that he was afraid to lose. Looking into Alex’s eyes, he kept his touch light, while tracing a pattern that seemed to help whatever discomfort he’d been feeling. Pressing gentle kisses to his throat, Michael kept his attention on the leg, slowly finding his own pleasure, while lovingly giving attention to every piece of Alex he could.

Michael had never once shied away from his injury. He’d never treated him any different because of it. He pressed tender loving kisses to it, and even the prosthetic as that was just as much a part of him as if it were his flesh and blood. 

“I love you Alex,” he gasped trying desperately to hold on.

Alex pinned his shoulders to the couch, redoubling his efforts. He was so close he could taste it. Working himself on Michael, he didn’t respond right away. He couldn’t. He’d lost the ability to speak at the tender ministrations on his legs.

“Alex..I’m gonna...I’m...”

“It’s okay baby. I want you to. Please Michael. Cum for me.”

Throwing his head back, Alex grinned as Michael grabbed his hips and slammed into him once...twice...three times, before arching his back and spilling himself in Alex’s body, while at the same time without the assistance of anything but the persistent pleasurable pressure, Alex spilled himself between them, covering Michael’s chest hair in his own release. 

Sagging forward like a puppet whose strings had been cut, he let Michael carefully withdraw himself, and lay him on the couch like he was the most revered thing on the planet. 

When he returned with warm cloths and some dry towels, he tried to protest Michael cleaning him up. 

“You want me to feel good Alex?”

He nodded his head.

“Then let me clean you up.”

Pressing a ginger kiss to Alex’s forehead, Alex merely smiled and nodded. Letting Michael clean them both up, he didn’t protest as Michael brought him a pair of sweatpants that were definitely Michael’s and a t-shirt that still carried Michael’s natural scent. Wrapping himself in the shirt, he sat up when Michael joined him. 

“I lost my job today. A lot of us did.”

Alex felt himself frown, but simply nodded his head, only accepting it as reality and not making a bigger deal out of it than it needed to be.

“You’re a smart and talented guy Michael. You’ll find something before too long.”

Smirking slightly, Michael nodded.

“Thank you...for tonight.”

Alex smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“You’d do the same for me.”

“Forever and always Alex. Forever and always.”

Pulling Michael closer to him on the couch, he nuzzled Michael’s neck, feeling more than a little tired. They seemed to have their ups and downs, as much as any other couple did, and in the past, it might have caused a lot strain. Now, they’d found their happy medium, and instead of looking at the past and all the times they’d disappointed each other, they chose to move forward, even if that meant taking a detour to have sex on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don’t often write sex scenes so please be kind with your comments. Yes I went with the ‘baby’ pet name from Alex because constantly calling him Michael would have gotten old REAL quick. LOL
> 
> Kudos and Comments.
> 
> I need ‘em both to live.


End file.
